Technical Field
This disclosure relates to a tool management system and a method thereof, and more particularly to a tool management system and a method for real-time managing statics and dynamic information of tools on machine tools.
Related Art
A method for tool management of a machine tool directly relates to an arrangement, execution, and a result of processing. The conventional method for tool management is statics and dispersed so a tool cannot be fully used in total life. Furthermore, because the conventional method cannot real-time calculate and adjust the parameters of the tool when processing conditions or the parameters change during operation, meaningless consumptions or damages are caused and then productivity and cost control are impacted.
Therefore, developing a tool management system and a method for real-time managing statics and dynamic information of tools on machine tools seems to be very important.